


low cal calzone zone

by alluringpoehler



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ben is so obsessed with calzones, calzones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringpoehler/pseuds/alluringpoehler
Summary: Ben always spirals when he isn’t working, what happens when he begins to focus on his old idea?
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	low cal calzone zone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @brynnscolleen

Leslie had remembered how Ben spiraled. He brought out his old _Letters to Cleo_ shirt, which was severely worn out and had too many holes, sweatpants, and of course, his _Doc Martens_.

His obsession with calzones also somehow grew larger.

Ben had been jobless again, due to Leslie’s “throw caution to the wind” type attitude when it came to the fluoride problem in Pawnee. He didn’t blame her for him losing his job, though. _Hell,_ he was so unbelievably proud of her. But in between jobs, not only did he start up a game that he named _Cones of Dunshire_ , but he also furthered the idea that he had told Chris about so many years ago.

Low Cal Calzone Zone.

Leslie was still at work so he’d have plenty of time to get things together to present to her when she got home. He walked into her craft room to grab the cork board he knew was in there, as well as some string and thumbtacks.

Minutes turned to hours and _R.E.M._ song after _R.E.M._ song played through the speakers in his and Leslie’s living room. Finally, he took a step back and looked over his board. His hands were on his hips and he smiled, seemingly proud of his work. He fixed a piece of paper that was slightly tilted when he heard the door open.

“Babe? I’m home!” Ben perked up at the sound of her voice, already excited that she was home. He called back to her from the living room, “I’m in here!”

Leslie walked into the room and placed her bags on the ground. She looked somewhat stressed, but all of it seemed to melt away once she saw Ben. He smiled and walked over to her, hands moving the hair from her face, trying to tame it. They shared a long but sweet kiss before they backed away.

“I have something to show you.” Ben said it with something like childish glee, already excited to show Leslie his big project. Her eyes widened, but all she did was nod her head. 

He practically leaped over to the board and started talking like he did during the finance meetings before they were dating. He was throwing out the information left and right, not stopping once for breath. 

Ben pointed out how calzones were a “young man’s game” and how pizzas were “your grandfather's calzones.” Leslie never spoke up or asked any questions, which he thought was odd, but he continued anyways. He mentioned that they could do delivery and that they could have a non-fat option, which he told Leslie that Chris thought it was a “game changer.” 

He went on for a while before he finished. He looked at Leslie, expecting some kind of reaction, but she came up blank. Instead, she was just blinking her eyes furiously, as if to try and think of something to say to him. _Anything_ to say to him.

All she did was stand up from her seat on their couch and walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him quickly before looking at him earnestly, “I love you, but I’m so ready for you to go back to work.” She smiled and patted him on the face.

He was surprised at first, but after taking a look at his board again, he sighed. “Yeah, me too.”

Leslie laughed, which he smiled at immediately. “I know you love your calzones, but I promise you, you’re way better at numbers.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied to her playfully before wrapping his arms around her. He placed his head on hers and whispered into her hair, “I love you, too.” Ben felt her smile against his chest and she lifted her head to kiss him, things turning heated quickly.

He would have to get rid of the board tomorrow.


End file.
